Love Psychopath
by nekohime14
Summary: "Liat saja Kaito, akan kulakukan apapun yang tak sepantasnya kulakukan padamu, bahkan keluargamu. Rin harus jadi milikku!
1. Chapter 1

minna saaan neko-chan datang lagiii, gomen lamaaa kena WB nih akhir-ahir ini. ini fanfic gore pertama buatan saiaaa :3 request dari temen sebangku, eno-chan :v dia ribet sekaleh oke langsung aja minna Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya neko-chan tapi punya Yamaha, dkk. maaf apabila ada typo, gajean, udah biasa, kurang jelas, jelek, kesamaan ide yang tidak disengaja, dll. bagi yang enggak suka gore, silakan pencet tombol back dipojokan HAPPY READING :D

Love Psychopath

Kaito's POV

Hari ini cerah, aku mengajak Rin untuk kencan di cafe _'Larassa'._ Saat ini aku sedang bersiap-siap, memilih baju untuk dikenakan, pada akhirnya aku memilih baju kaos lengan panjang bergaris biru-putih dipadukan dengan celana jeans kebiruan milikku. Ah, ternyata lelaki juga bisa berdandan ya?

"Aniki! Sudah siap?" tanya Len dari bawah.

"Umm, sedikit lagi Len!" sahutku dari atas, kamarku.

"Kalau sudah siap, segera ke bawah aniki!" sahutnya lagi.

"Ha'i!"

Aku hanya tinggal menyikat rambut biru tuaku. Tak sampai 1 menit berselang, aku siap dan melesat turun ke ruang dapur, lalu Len yang entah darimana menampakkan wajahnya.

"Ohaiyou Aniki! Kau terlihat keren hari ini!" puji Len.

"Ohaiyou Len! Soukka? Arigatou!" balasku

Lalu aku berjalan menuju ruang dapur, disana sudah terhidang sarapan serta otou-san dan okaa-san yang duduk di kursi, aku dan Len mengambil tempat.

"Kaito, kau terlihat keren sekali hari ini, mau pergi kemana?" puji plus tanya kaa-san.

"Hontou ni okaa-san? Arigatou! Emm, aku ingin ke rumah Yuuma, mengerjakan tugas." Jawabku bohong.

Ya, aku benar-benar keren hari ini, ini semua demi Rin!

"Ittadakimasu!" ucap kami sekeluarga serentak, lalu mulai menghabiskan sarapan masing-masing. Selesai, lalu aku beranjak dari kursi dan menuju pintu depan. Aku akan pergi menemui Rin, menepati janjiku.

"Ittekimasu Otou-san, Kaa-san, Len!"

Rin's POV

Aku sudah sampai di cafe _'Larissa'_, menunggu Kaito yang tak kunjung datang. semoga dia tahu kalau aku yang memakai bando putih ini. Tak berselang lama, Kaito datang juga.

"Hora Kaito! Kau datang juga!" ucapku.

"Hehehe, gomen-ne Rin! Jalanan tadi macet" Kaito nyengir lebar.

"Daijoubu Kaito.."

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak, aku baru saja datang 10 menit yang lalu." Balasku.

Kaito hanya ber-ooh ria. Lalu kami memesan, Kaito memesan 3 tumpuk ice cream dan aku lebih memilih untuk memesan segelas jus jeruk dingin. Kami terus saja bercerita panjang lebar, dari hal umum, menengah, bahkan hal absurd pun juga dibicarakan. Aneh.

Sebenarnya aku menyukai Kaito. Bukan. Aku mencintainya sudah lama, tapi aku malu untuk mengungkapkannya. Kepadanya langsung. Sampai akhirnya..

"Rin?" tanya Kaito yang membuyarkan imajinasiku.

"O-oh a-ada a-apa K-Kaito?" jawabku gagap.

"Umm, Rin sebenarnya, sebenarnya aku ini..."

"Sebenarnya apa Kaito?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aishiteru Rin-chan, a-apa kamu m-mau menjadi p-pa-pacarku?" ungkap Kaito gugup sembari menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Hontou ni Kaito?" tanyaku memastikan. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk gugup, semburat mawar tampak di wajahnya.

"Aishiteru yo Kaito-kun, aku mau." Jawabku.

Mendengar itu Kaito tersenyum senang, lalu menggenggam tanganku lebih erat. Akhirnya, harapanku terkabul, menjalin sebuah hubungan lebih dari sahabat dengannya.

?'s POV

Aku mengikuti Rin secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan sampai pada sebuah cafe terkenal di Crypton City, Cafe _'Larissa' _. disana, Rin bertemu Kaito. Sudah kuduga! Mereka berkencan!

'_Uuh! Kenapa sih mereka selalu aja berdua?!' _gerutuku dalam hati.

Sesampainya disana, aku mengambil tempat yang agak jauh dari mereka agar penguntitanku berhasil, tapi masih bisa melihat greak-gerik mereka. Aku menutup wajahku dengan majalah yang ada diatas meja

"Maaf, anda ingin memesan apa?" tanya seorang maid yang entah darimana datangnya.

"E-ehhh aku pesan mocca float saja satu, terima kasih" pesanku, pelayan itu pun mencatat pesananku.

"Umm, baiklah, ada tambahan?" tanya maid itu lagi melihat ke arahku.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Jawabku sembari tersenyum.

"Emm, maaf sekali lagi, anda.." ucap maid itu tergagap.

"Apa?" tanyaku balik gregetan.

"Anda membaca majalahnya.. terbalik," ungkap maid itu takut.

"Eeh-eeh iya! Ah malunya, terimakasih lagi sudah mengingatkan!" ucapku lagi sambil nyengnir kuda, menampakkan deretan gigiku yang putih, lalu membalikkan majalah itu.

"Daijoubu, mohon tunggu selama 5 menit" balasnya.

Aku pun melanjutkan penyelidikanku, dan sekarang... APA! MEREKA BERPEGANGAN TANGAN?! DASAR KAITO BRENGSEK!" umpatku dalam hati.

Samar-samar kudengar Kaito yang menyatakan cinta kepada Rin dan ternyata Rin menerimanya. Ah, aku memang bodoh. Kenapa aku melihat hal ini yang jelas-jelas membuat hatiku sakit? Bodoh. Sial. Aku juga mmencintai Rin, tapi kenapa takdir berkata lain? Aku sudah lama mencintai Rin, tapi kenapa Kami-sama tak menyadarinya?

Aku berniat membalas dendamku. Rin HARUS JADI MILIKKU!

"Liat saja Kaito, akan kulakukan apapun yang tak sepantasnya kulakukan padamu, bahkan keluargamu. Rin harus jadi milikku!

- ini baru perkenalan, ada yang tau siapa tanda tanya itu? hehehe :3 gaje ya? gomeeen :3 *plaaak* mau dilanjutin? kalo gak, juga gak apa :v *pundung di pojokan* makasih bagi yang udah baca Repiiiiw deeeng :3 *ngarep* 


	2. Chapter 2

HOLAA MINNA SAAAAN NEKO CHAN BALIK LAGII *ditabok* oh oke gomen ne minna san baru bisa update LP chapter 2! sibuk sih hehehehe *teheee*

oke neko chan mulai yaa :3

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya neko-chan

WARNING!

Neko-chan tidak bertanggung jawab apabila readers semua mual, muntah, de el el setelah membaca ini fanfic

Gomen ne apabila:

Typo, udah biasa, kesamaan ide, alur kecepatan, dan kesalahan lainnya yang neko-chan tidak sengaja.

?'s POV

Hari sudah larut malam. Malam ini langit tampak cerah tanpa awan, dihiasi gemerlap bintang dan sinar bulan purnama, tapi tidak dengan hatiku yang hitam, terpenuhi rasa balas dendam, aku kehilangan kontrol. Aku marah dengan sikap Kaito tadi. Berani-beraninya dia memegang tangan Rin! RIN ITU PUNYAKU! Tidak ada yang boleh mengambilnya! Lihat saja Kaito!

Aku berjalan kerumah si Kaito brengsek itu. Didepan rumah yang orang yang tak mau lagi kusebut namanya itu, kupanjat jendela kamarnya dan menyusup pelan-pelan. Ya, tengah malam, mereka sudah tertidur. Pisau disaku kananku sudah kugenggam erat. Ya, aku berniat membunuh dia, serta keluarganya. Sadis bukan? Benar benar sadis. Kalau perlu satu keluarga besarnya malah.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Sudah 3 langkah aku mendekati dia, pisau kuacungkan, aku memang akan membunuhnya. HARUS!

3cm, 2cm, 1 cm tepat didepan wajahnya dan..

"AAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MIKUO!?" Dia berteriak, membuatku sedikit was-was akan terbangunnya anggota keluarga yang lain. Dia banci. Hahaha, menurutku.

"Kuso! Diam kau! Atau kau akan mati dengan cepat!" Dia terlihat ketakutan, mimik mukanya berubah. Pisau yang sedari tadi kuacungkan mengkilap karena cahaya bulan yang memasuki kamarnya lewat jendela yang terkuak lebar. Terkuak lebar karena aku baru saja masuk melewatinya.

"Ap-a-apa yang kau lakukan Mikuo?" tanyanya lagi sembari memegang ujung fuutonnya, setengah berteriak, setengah berbisik, tergagap karena terlalu takut. Dia lucu. Menggelikan sekaligus menjijikkan.

"Hah? Apa yang ku lakukan? Masih bertanya? Hahaha! Tentu saja aku akan membunuhmu tuan kepala eskrim bodoh!" teriakku dengan mengecilkan 1 oktaf suaraku dari sebelumnya. Keras mengejek, menyiutkan mentalnya yang sok berani itu.

"Ta-tap-tapi, kenapa kau melakukan ini?" dengan bodohnya dia bertanya.

"Heh! Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak tau kesalahan besarmu hah?!" bentakku lagi.

"Ti-tid- " kalimatnya kupotong.

"Rin! Rin itu punyaku! PUNYAKU! Bukan punyamu! BUKAN PUNYAMU!" kubentak dia sekali lagi sambil menunjuk dadanya. Lalu mengasah pisau yang tajam itu ke dadanya lalu beranjak menuju wajah dan telinganya. Menggesek, memberikan kesan lain, ketakutan yang teramat dalam. Hanya baginya.

"Kau sudah mengambil Rin ku! Jadi akan kubunuh kau agar kau tak mengganggu hidupku lagi! Hahahaa! Bukan hanya kau saja! Keluargamu juga! Sadis bukan?" aku tertawa seperti seorang psikopat. Entahlah, aku sudah hitam dengan balas dendam yang menyesaki.

"Tap-tapi Mikuo... Argh! Mikuo!" erangnya kesakitan, karena aku baru saja menusuk pisauku tepat di dada kirinya, merobek-robek dari dalam kulitnya, tepat saat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Dia mati dengan mata terbuka, aku tertawa puas. Tamatlah riwayatmu, Kaito.

"Kaito yang malang, CIH!" sambil meludahinya.

CRAAT! Darahnya muncrat kemana-mana, mengalir menghiasi fuuton putihnya.

CASH! CASH! CLEB! CASH! JLEEEB! SURR..

Kutusuk-tusuk mukanya, badannya, dan bagian lain. Memotong tangannya, bahkan mengiris-iris jarinya. Menusuk matanya, menguak keluar bola matanya, dan membiarkan ia bergelinding sementara waktu sebelum aku menginjaknya hingga kempis. Merobek perutnya, menarik paksa ususnya keluar, lalu mengalungkannya di leherku, dan kemudian menarik senyum lebar yang kuukir dengan pisauku yang merah.

"Hei, tersenyumlah! Apa kau senang?" tanyaku tersenyum, lalu kembali tertawa. "Hei! Ini menyenangkan juga!"

Jreeet! Kutarik paksa senyum lewat celah mulut terbukanya. Sekarang dia tersenyum dengan mata kosong dan organ tubuh tak lengkap, kau tahu apa yang kulakukan bukan? Dan sekarang jasadnya tidak terbentuk.

"Oyasumi Kaito –kun" bisikku di telinganya yang sudah tersayat walaupun aku tau dia tidak akan mendengarnya. Dia sudah MATI bukan?

Sebentar lagi aku akan diberi julukan psikopat hanya karena seberapa besar cintaku kepada Rin.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Suara derap langkah kaki menghiasi rumah si brengsek ini, menuju ke kamar orang tuanya, karena itu yang terdekat, maka aku kesana lebih dulu.

Krieet..

Pintu terbuka, untung saja kedua insan itu tidak terbangun.

CLEB! CLEB! CRAAT! CRASH!

Tusuk. Tusuk. Tusuk. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Darah memuncrat kemana saja. Mereka tidak sadar, baguslah, 3 orang sudah mati, aku tak membuang jasadnya. Biarkan saja membusuk disini. Aku tidak peduli.

Tap...tap...

Suara derap kaki menghiasi rumah ini lagi, aku berjalan ke kamar adiknya, Len. Dia shota juga, tapi aku tidak akan tergugah untuk membunuhnya saja hanya karena faktor mukanya yang terbilang imut. Mirip Rin. Hanya saja dia lakii-laki. Mungkin sama saja seperti abangnya. Bodoh. Jelek. Nyali ciut. Banci. Hahahahhahaa

Ckleek!

Pintu terbuka, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Krasak-krusuk aku mencari anak itu, dibawah kolong tempat tidur, di kasurnya, di lemari, di meja, di kamar mandi, bahkan berbalik lagi menyusuri isi rumah dia tetap tidak ada. Tapi, setelah kulihat sebuah "benda" disana dan baru menyadari kalau anak itu...

TBC.

gomen ne minna saan... alurnya kecepatan ya ? gomen-nasai! *bungkuk* ini buatnya ngebut. lain kali pas waktu chapter 3 nya neko-chan buat bisa lebih panjang ya! untuk kali ini maafkan neko chan *bungkuk lagi*

oke neko-chan pergi dulu ya *kabur*

Paiii paiii mwaaah :*


End file.
